An industrial robot; including an arm unit equipped with a hand for placing a workpiece on it, and a column that supports the arm unit so as to enable the arm unit to move in a vertical direction; is used as a robot that carries out transfer work, for example, to transfer a workpiece such as a glass substrate for a display unit to various processing units, wherein the glass substrate being loaded on a cassette. In these years, as workpieces are sized larger, industrial robots generally become larger. Especially, when a vertical dimension of a column in an industrial robot is long, there is no transportation method available for transporting the robot as it is. Therefore, a problem is that disassembling work before transportation and rebuilding work after transportation costs much. Furthermore, as total weight of industrial robots becomes greater, other problems come up with regard to installation work after transportation, such as a large crane required at a work site after transportation. Incidentally, there is no prior art found for solving such problems, and descriptions with regard to such a prior art are omitted.
At least an embodiment of the present invention provides a large-sized industrial robot and a transportation method for the robot that enables transporting the robot at low cost and rebuilding it easily without disassembling it.